Brodie Buchanan: The Hero of Central Coast
Brodie Buchanan: The Hero of Central Coast is the American traditionally animated sci-fi comedy horror action adventure thriller film made by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment. It's the spin-off of The Vehicles Movie. This inspiration by The Rescuers duology, The Lego Movie, 101 Dalmatians, Back to the Future trilogy, Predator and Shaun of the Dead. Sypnosis Cast *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake *'Elizabeth Banks' as Alison Marie Buchanan *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris *'Jesse McCartney' as Jaxon Harris *'Mae Whitman' as Birdie O'Brian *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Fiona Turnbull *'Vincent Tong' as Brian Turnbull *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Scott Anthony Buchanan *'Cree Summer' as Melissa Jean Warren *'Ashley Tisdale' as Codylee Nelson *'Mitchel Musso' as Dean Nelson *'Kelly Hu' as Michelle Hill *'Tara Strong' as Leaette Foster *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs *'Brian Bloom' as Brad Lawrence Buchanan *'Phil LaMarr' as Bruce Harris *'Darin De Paul' as Nicholas Luyt *'Fred Tatasciore' as Jackson MacDonald *'Jessica DiCicco' as Rachel Coster *'Scott Menville' as Ryan Somerville *'Josh Keaton' as Andrew Somerville *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville *'Nicole Oliver' as Fiona Somerville *'David DeLuise' as David Somerville *'Patrick Warburton' as Nathan Chapman *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Kevin John Webb *'Wendee Lee' as Jennifer Ling *'Jeff Bennett' as Chase *'Maulik Pancholy' as Shawn Hill *'Kazumi Evans' as Renee *'Cathy Weseluck' as Daniel Cassell *'Ashleigh Ball' as Dylan Cassell *'Andrea Libman' as Holley Cassell *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams *'James Arnold Taylor' as Luke Treay *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Lawrence Cocky Buchanan *'Nicole Sullivan' as Betsy Delis Manusu *'Olivia Olson' as Alicia Jane Buchanan *'Seth Green' as George Nathaniel Buchanan *'Steven Blum' as Arthur John Webb *'Nolan North' as Charles Buchanan *'Troy Baker' as Francis Buchanan *'Keanu Reeves ' as Hayden Lee *'Erin Fitzgerald' as Mrs. Bosworth *'Christopher Sabat' as Malcolm Turnbull *'Megan Hollingshead' as Christine Turnbull *'Grey Griffin' as Louie and Vicki Adams *'Rob Paulsen' as Matthew Lloyd *'Tom Kenny' as Jarrod Chellew *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Leone Adams *'Lauren Tom' as Gail Adams *'Susan Eisenberg' as Toni Buchanan *'Harrison Ford' as Marco Adams *'Neil Patrick Harris '''as Ross Adams *'Hynden Walch''' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake and Syke Lake *'Ariel Winter' as Stella Harris *'Susan Egan' as Sandra Buchanan *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf *'Christopher Lloyd' as Tony Anthony Buchanan and Doctor Emmett Brown *'Kevin Conroy' as Billy Buchanan Disney Superkids *'Ashleigh Ball' as Cody *'Andrea Libman' as Penny *'Ashley Tisdale' as Jenny Foxworth *'Tara Strong' as Christopher Robin *'Haley Joel Osment' as Wart/Arthur Pendragon and Taran *'Hynden Walch' as Alice and Eilonwy *'Wesley Singerman' as Wilbur Robinson *'Miley Cyrus' as Penny Forrester Villains *'Thomas F. Wilson' as Donald Trump *'Adam Driver' as John Treay *'Benjamin Diskin' as Shane Nelson *'Nancy Cartwright' as Adrian Holmes *'Caitlin Glass' as Tiarn *'Keith David' as Mr. Bosworth *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sergei *'Fred Tatasciore', Seth Green, Steven Blum, Troy Baker, Nolan North, Adam Driver, Benjamin Diskin, Keith David, Kevin Michael Richardson, Roger Craig Smith, Brian Bloom, Kirk Thornton, Clancy Brown, Kelly Hu, Cree Summer, Nicole Oliver, Tabitha St. Germain, Olivia Olson, Tara Strong, Grey Griffin, Rebecca Shoichet, Nicole Sullivan, Susan Eisenberg, Susan Egan, Caitlin Glass, Ashley Tisdale, Ashleigh Ball, Neil Patrick Harris, David Gallagher, James Arnold Taylor and Kevin Conroy as the Zombies Notes/Trivia Quotes Soundtrack Score *The Rescuers Down Under Main Title (Bruce Broughton) *Batman Main Title (Danny Elfman) *Back to the Future (Alan Silvestri and the Outatime Orchestra) *Kaneda's Theme (From "Akira") (The Stereoscopic Orchestra) *Mission Impossible Theme (Michael Giacchino) Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) *Freak the Freak Out (Victoria Justice) *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Zombie (Bad Wolves) *Hammerhead (The Offspring) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) *T.N.T. (AC/DC) *Go Go Power Rangers (The Power Rangers Orchestra) *Slow Motion (Nickelback) *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *When You're Gone (Arvil Lavigne) *Keep Holding On (Arvil Lavigne) *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Knock On Wood (Amii Stewart) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) *Thriller (Gothminister) *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Kelly Clarkson) *Cola Song (Inna ft. J. Balvin) *Headstrong (Clean) (Trapt) *Down with the Sickness (Clean) (Disturbed) *X Gon Give It To Ya (Clean/Radio Edit) (DMX) *Ferrari (Bebe Rexba) *Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood and the Destroyers) *I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Good Charlotte) *Naked and Sacred (Chynna Phillips) *He Said She Said (Ashley Tisdale) *Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback) *Open Your Heart (Madoona) *We'll Be Together (Ashley Tisdale) *Sexy Baby (N-Trance ft. Rod Steward) *Stayin Alive (N-Trance) *I Want to Break Free (Queen) *Judas (Lady Gaga) *I'm Real (Jennifer Lopez) *Upside Down (Diana Ross) *Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) *Dusk Till Dawn (Gothminister) *Ashes (Celine Dion) *All Star (Smash Mouth) *Sunflower (Swae Lee ft. Post Malone) *Without Me (Clean) (Eminem) *If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes) *Wow (Post Malone) *Love Lies (Khalid ft. Normani) *Fake Love (Drake) *Happy (Pharrell Williams) *We Are The Champions (Queen) *Anaconda (Nicki Minaj) *Leave Me Alone (Jerry Cantrell) Trivia Category:Films Category:Science fiction films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:PG Category:Disney films Category:Amblin Entertainment films